vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teridax
|-|Shadow Titan= |-|Antidermis= |-|Great Spirit Robot= Summary Teridax, better known as simply the Makuta, is the most infamous of all of the Matoran Universe’s evils. Created by Mata Nui, he was one of the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization dedicated to protecting the Matoran Universe and filling it with life in the form of the Rahi. Like all Makuta, Teridax was always an immensely proud and ambitious person. After defeating the Barraki and foiling their attempts to overthrow Mata Nui, Teridax began contemplating doing the same himself. After Mutran, another member of the Brotherhood, learned of the true nature of the universe from Tren Krom and that Mata Nui could be usurped, Teridax turned against his creator and took control of the Brotherhood of Makuta, deposing the previous leader with almost unanimous support. After his deception and betrayal became knowledge and his own Toa turned against him, defeating the Brotherhood of Makuta in nearly all their battles, Teridax struck out against Mata Nui with a virus that put him to sleep and nearly killed him. With his starting pieces in play, he began his slow plan to conquer the Matoran Universe and reign over it in Mata Nui’s place. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 5-A Name: Teridax, the Makuta (of Metru Nui) Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Makuta Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (He can fly by growing wings), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the Matoran Universe and read the minds of others, anticipating all of their movements and attacks from their thoughts), Mind Manipulation (He can control Rahi, Matoran, and Toa with or without infected Kanohi, insert thoughts into the minds of others, paralyze them with indecision and panic, and subtly manipulate them without them realizing it, his Antidermis can be used to make others completely obedient, and he completely broke Karzahni's mind, leaving him in a vegetative state), Pain Manipulation (Teridax's mental powers can induce pain in others), Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Absorption (Can absorb others and take on their traits, even in his Antidermis form, and can absorb energy and drain it from others), Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Transformed liquid Protodermis into solid spheres and pillars, capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis, and breaking down objects on a molecular level through various means), Transmutation (Can transmute Protodermis and light into Shadow), can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Air Manipulation (Can control air and create vacuums), Anger and Fear Manipulation (Can enrage even the Toa and overwhelm them with terror), Animal Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible and objects and beings that are rendered intangible for long enough will cease to exist), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Weather Manipulation, can defuse others, Time Stop (Can freeze an opponent in a stasis field that traps them in space and time), Disintegration, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Creation (Can create complex, long-term illusions that near-perfectly recreate people and their surroundings, and can even create illusory figures that have from the darkness in his opponent's hearts, replicating their powers and skill), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Teridax is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and Icarax was able to recover from being devolved into a body that didn’t have room for his new internal organs), Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Resistance to heat, cold, and Telepathy/Mind Manipulation (Takanuva couldn’t read his thoughts when they were fused, and he laughed off Takadox’s hypnosis) | All previous mental and non-body based abilities, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense life from an interplanetary distance), Flight, Biological Manipulation / Technological Manipulation (Can create biomechanical lifeforms), Elemental Manipulation, Limited Fate Manipulation (The Great Spirit Robot decides the fates of all those within it, giving them a rough outline of their destiny, which they will fulfill), Light Manipulation (The Great Spirit Robot can fire light beams), Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Great Spirit Robot contains several pocket dimensions separate from the rest of its space), Soul Manipulation (Can move souls between bodies and remove them from them as well, removed Mata Nui's spirit from his body and sealed it inside Ignika, throwing it into the depths of space), Memory Manipulation (As the Great Spirit, Mata Nui has erased the Time Slip from memory), Scanning, Healing (The Great Spirit can cure the effect of the Pit Mutagen), Large Size (Type 5), Power Nullification (Prevented Artakha from teleporting back inside the Matoran Universe), Limited Precognition (Can see which beings are destined to be transformed by Energized Protodermis), Teleportation (Can teleport those within his body to anywhere he pleases within the Matoran Universe, or outside of his body, into space), Resurrection with the Red Star (Can resurrect beings in the Matoran Universe as long as enough of their body, mind, and soul remains, by moving their souls back into their bodies), possibly Death Manipulation (As the Great Spirit Robot, Teridax could end the lives of any living being in the Matoran Universe with a thought, but he'd need the means to do so) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Can casually cause volcanic eruptions with his mental powers, overpower the Toa Mata without even revealing his true body, and easily fight off Icarax and his small army of Manas for hours before utterly humiliating him once he got serious. Vakama was convinced his fight with the Shadowed One and Voporak would destroy Metru Nui), can ignore conventional durability with many of his powers. | At least Large Planet level (Can destroy Bara Magna, a planet large enough for the Earth-sized Great Spirit Robot and the smaller Prototype Robot to walk and fight on without causing planetary destruction, with a single burst of gravity, and can pull its moons in to recreate the even larger Spherus Magna) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least comparable to his previous form). Nigh-Omnipresent in the Matoran Universe (While it is contained within his body, his awareness of what's occurring within is not perfect). Unknown, possibly Massively FTL+ travel speed with the Red Star (Capable of travelling across the universe in an unspecified timeframe). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable or greater in strength to Roodaka, who once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand), possibly higher (Brutaka claims to have uprooted mountains). | At least Class Z (The Great Spirit Robot is only slightly smaller than Earth, and Teridax can move moons and planets with his control over gravity) Striking Strength: Mountain Class (His physical strength far exceeds that of a Toa, and he matched Keetongu in sheer strength and broke out of the Shadowed One's Protodermis binds by flexing) | At least Large Planet Class (Traded blows with the Prototype Robot) Durability: Mountain level (Casually fought off Icarax for hours without taking any significant harm, took a Light attack from Takanuva head-on and got back up mostly fine despite being weak to Light, and took a surprise attack from Brutaka, who can nearly kill all six Toa Nuva with a single slash, without much issue). His immortality makes him hard to kill, as he can abandon his bodies whenever necessary. | At least Large Planet level (Took blows and energy blasts from the Prototype Robot, and stated that he could survive the destruction of Bara Magna, dying only when a chunk of Spherus Magna crashed into his head at high speeds, catching him off guard) Stamina: Extremely high. Teridax's stamina should be comparable to that of Toa, and the Toa Mangai fought against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. He also fought against Icarax for several hours straight. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers (His minimum range should be comparable to a Toa's, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast, recreated entire metru in his illusions) to Hundreds of Kilometers (Can appear in shadows across all of Mata Nui, and his Power Scream can be heard from anywhere on Mata Nui) to Planetary (Teridax can teleport and affect things across the Matoran Universe) with his abilities | Interplanetary (Can pull multiple planets at once with gravitational forces) Standard Equipment: *'Kraahkan:' The Great Mask of Shadows, the only one of its kind. It grants Teridax control over elemental shadow over great distances, and it also allows him to see the darkness in the hearts of others. If any non-Makuta being attempts to touch it, it violently attacks them. *'Staff of Darkness:' A large, bladed staff which Teridax can use to channel his control over shadows. It can also be used to convert light and Protodermis into shadow. Intelligence: Genius. Teridax is a brilliant strategist who has spent thousands upon thousands of years carefully planning and executing a specific plan to usurp control of the Matoran Universe, accounting for even his setbacks and failures, and finding a way to turn even his legitimate losses to his favor. While his plans stretch over millennia, his intelligence allows him to quickly improvise when things go wrong and find a way for everything to work out in his favor, even at a disadvantage. He is nearly just as skilled in combat, thinking rapidly and turning his opponent's strengths against them. He uses his abilities in concert, carefully overwhelming his opponents with whatever powers he finds best suited for the task. Through his telepathy, he can read the minds of his opponents as they attack, reading all of their future movements and moving to dodge them all effortlessly. As with all Makuta, Teridax has a deep understanding of the world and how it works, and is capable of molding Protodermis into the shapes of Rahi and dangerous viruses. Weaknesses: Teridax is extremely arrogant and is vulnerable to light. He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In his Antidermis form, he can only access his mental powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain his essence so he doesn’t dissipate. | Teridax remains extremely arrogant, and has lost many of his body-based powers, such as his regeneration and shapeshifting. The Great Spirit Robot must be constantly maintained by the Matoran within to remain functional. Key: Base | Great Spirit Robot Note: While the Red Star has been stated by Word of God to be incapable of surpassing the speed of light, Mata Nui traveled across the universe in a short timeframe with it. Notable Attacks / Techniques Makuta: Teridax is one of the Makuta, a powerful race of hundred beings created at the beginning of the Matoran Universe by Mata Nui. Although once a biomechanical being, Teridax has evolved past a physical body like the rest of his kind, taking on a form of pure Antidermis, though he requires a body to fully utilize his power and prevent his essence from drifting apart. *'Antidermis:' Teridax's true form is Antidermis, existing as gaseous energy and contained within his armor. Due to his energy-based body, Teridax does not need to eat, drink, or sleep, and if his armor is severely damaged or destroyed, he can leave it in his Antidermis form. In this form, he is left with only a shadow of his power and can use only his mental abilities, but he can regain his physical ones by possessing an empty body. Without a container to keep his essence together, Teridax will dissipate and die after around two weeks. *'Kraata Creation:' Teridax can create Kraata, slug-like shadow beings born from his own body. While Kraata by themselves are weak, they can be used to create and power the Rahkshi, the destructive "sons" of the Makuta. There are forty-two variants of Kraata, and thus forty-two variants of Rahkshi, each possessing a unique power of the Makuta. *'Shadow:' Teridax has control over the element of Shadow, allowing him to control and manipulate darkness. He can cast areas in deep shadows, and his Shadows are particularly strong against Light. Shadow can be used to cut off both Heat and Light. **'Shadow Hand:' By extending a hand of Shadow from his chest, which he can also channel through tools, Teridax can pull others into his body and absorb them, breaking them down into energy. To prevent danger to himself, Teridax must overpower their will as soon as possible. *'Shapeshifting:' Makuta are shapeshifters, able to change their forms as they please. Teridax can assume the appearances of others, and can grow new limbs and features, such as wings. By absorbing other beings, they can use the energy they gain through this to gain further mass and grow larger. *'Telepathy:' All Makuta are telepaths, and Teridax’s telepathic power is among the greatest of his kind. He can easily read and manipulate even the minds of Toa, and is capable of subtly guiding his opponents without them even being aware. He can insert thoughts into the minds of others, and even as little as his Antidermis can control others when they're exposed to it. His own mind is shielded from telepathic assault, making it difficult to see or affect his thoughts; when Takadox attempted to hypnotize him, Teridax was not affected in the least, and Takanuva could not discern his thoughts even when they were fused. *'Virus Creation:' Teridax can create energy-based viruses from Protodermis, the material that makes up all things in the Matoran Universe. These viruses do not affect purely organic beings, but are very effective on even any partly mechanical organisms. These viruses are instrumental in the creation of Rahi, and Teridax once used one that was powerful enough to put Mata Nui into a deep sleep, even in the Great Spirit Robot. Kraata Powers: As with most Makuta, Teridax possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature as a Makuta, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. *'Accuracy:' Regardless of the environment and its condition, or the distance of its target and its size, Teridax can strike with pinpoint accuracy. He can also effectively use virtually any object as a projectile. *'Adaptation:' Teridax can instantly adapt in any situation so as to gain any advantage possible. *'Anger:' Teridax can easily turn even the closest allies against each other by filling their hearts with uncontrollable rage, making it difficult for them to see reason. Even the slightest differences in opinion lead to fights when this ability is active. *'Chain Lightning:' Teridax can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Chameleon:' By blending into his environment, Teridax can become essentially invisible. *'Confusion:' Teridax can form an aura that can reduce even the Toa Nuva to mindless fools. *'Cyclone:' Like a Toa of Air, Teridax can manipulate the wind to form powerful gale-force winds, tornadoes, and cyclones. *'Darkness:' Teridax can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Density Control:' Teridax has absolute control over his own density, allowing him to make himself as hard as Protosteel, decrease his density to increase his agility, or even render himself temporarily intangible, allowing him to phase through matter. He can manipulate the density of others as long as he can make contact, as well. Objects and beings that are rendered intangible for long enough will cease to exist. *'Disintegration:' With ease, Teridax can reduce even the most durable of objects to dust, breaking down their molecular structure. *'Dodge:' Through this ability, striking Teridax becomes even more difficult, as he gains the ability to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. *'Elasticity:' Teridax can stretch his body to great lengths with ease, and can make himself flexible and elastic enough to simply snap back from physical blows and stretch around blades. *'Electricity:' Teridax can surround himself with an electric field, which he can manipulate to make forcefields and electrocute his opponents. *'Fear:' Those in Teridax’s presence are assaulted by a petrifying fear that can reach the hearts of even the great Toa Nuva, rendering them too horrified to fight back. *'Fire Resistance:' Teridax can survive in the deepest reaches of a volcano and bathe in magma without being harmed in the slightest. *'Gravity:' Teridax can manipulate gravity to lift and move around objects and opponents, potentially even eliminating gravity altogether, or to crush others with intense gravitational forces. *'Heat Vision:' Teridax can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from his eyes to ignite anything within his vision. *'Hunger:' With but a touch, Teridax can drain all the strength of an opponent and take it for himself. This takes effect near-instantly, rendering his victim incapable of making even the smallest movements as all of their energy has been lost. *'Ice Resistance:' Teridax can survive long periods of time spent frozen solid without harm. *'Illusion:' Teridax can shape complex, realistic, and long-term illusions capable of near-perfectly replicating entire cities and the people within, and disguising himself and others as virtually whatever he pleases. These illusions can convince his opponents that they're things they're not, such as that they're in a smaller, weaker form. He can even create shadowy doppelgangers with very real power from the darkness in his opponent's hearts. These doppelgangers have all the abilities and skill of the people they're replicating, and are thus capable of easily stalemating them. However, these illusions can be absorbed by the originals if they accept that the darkness is a part of who they are. *'Insect Control:' Teridax can summon and control insects from across the Matoran Universe to serve and protect him, even entire hives of great, powerful insects. *'Invulnerability:' This power greatly increases Teridax’s resilience, granting him resistance to the powerful elemental attacks of Toa and making physical attacks almost useless. *'Laser Vision:' Teridax can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from his eyes. *'Magnetism:' Teridax can use magnetism to manipulate metals from his surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' Teridax can invade the minds of the strongest Toa and Turaga and read their minds as if they were open books, allowing him to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' Teridax can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at his surroundings. *'Plant Control:' All the plants in Teridax’s surroundings bow to his will, allowing him to grow and use them as he pleases. He can form toxic, poisonous thorns, and creepers that rapidly grow and ensnare his opponents. *'Plasma:' Teridax can fire superheated plasma to vaporize objects with ease, and can superheat the same objects on contact. He can also form solid constructs out of plasma. *'Poison:' Teridax’s presence alone is toxic, poisoning his surroundings, even the soil, preventing plants from growing and making his opponents severely ill. *'Power Scream:' Teridax can release a high-power scream that can be heard all across the island of Mata Nui, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen his opponents. *'Quick Healing:' Teridax heals from wounds at a rapid rate, even serious ones, and can heal others just the same. *'Rahi Control:' Teridax can control all the Rahi, the biomechanical lifeforms that make up the Matoran Universe’s wildlife. *'Shapeshifting:' Teridax has complete control over his body’s shape, though he must absorb other beings to increase his mass. *'Shattering:' Teridax can create high-power explosions on contact and from a distance. *'Silence:' Teridax can surround himself with an aura of silence that absorbs all sound, deafening his opponents. He can even absorb sound with a touch. *'Sleep:' Teridax can immediately induce a deep sleep in his opponents that can't be shaken off through normal means. *'Slowness:' With his presence, Teridax can slow down his opponents, even completely stopping all movement in an area if he so wishes. *'Sonics:' Teridax can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Stasis Field:' By making eye contact with an opponent, Teridax can trap them nigh-indefinitely in a stasis field. *'Teleportation:' Teridax can easily teleport great distances, to places he cannot see. He can also teleport others and even teleport projectiles and beams mid-flight. *'Vacuum:' Teridax can manipulate vacuums to absorb air, to pull and push himself or his opponents around, to tear them apart with great concussive force, or to suffocate them. *'Weather Control:' At will, Teridax can cause great rainstorms, thunderstorms and blizzards, or drape himself in a heavy fog. The Great Spirit Robot: After taking control over the Great Spirit Robot and being awoken within it, Teridax’s powers grew greatly. Standing at forty-million feet tall, the Great Spirit Robot contained all of the Matoran Universe within itself. Teridax can control and manipulate the environment within the Great Spirit Robot, and can teleport those within outside to suffocate in space. It has control over all things in the Matoran Universe; all the elements that compose the world, and all the environments themselves. The robot can fire energy beams and exert powerful bursts of gravity that are capable of destroying and reforming Spherus Magna. His link to the Great Spirit Robot also greatly enhances the power of Teridax’s mental powers and illusions, to such a degree that he was able to trap Miserix in an illusion where he fully believed he was a painting, and trapped the entire Toa Hagah in one where they had defeated him. However, Teridax could no longer use his body-based powers, such as shapeshifting. The Great Spirit Robot’s power is also dependent on the constant maintenance and work of the Matoran within, and substantial damage to these systems will incapacitate it. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lancer of Red (Fate/Apocrypha) Lancer’s Profile (Base Teridax was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Air Users Category:Animal Users Category:Antagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Density Users Category:Disease Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Giants Category:Gravity Users Category:Hax Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Makuta Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Plant Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Staff Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Traitors Category:Transmutation Users Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5